High Elves
High Elves The high elves were created when Falis summoned spirits of the water and air and gave them flesh, so that they could serve him on the battle field. In the beginning, they were the only elves, but soon, a fraction joined Falaris, thus creating the dark elves. When the war was finished, the elves settled in the forests of Lodoss and Alecrast, but only one clan would become the high elves. This clan settled in what would become known as the Forest of No Return in Lodoss, at the foot of the central mountains, and west of the land that would become the nation of Alania. The Forest of No Return lies between the world of fairies and the material world, and it is ruled by an ancient tree, this arrangement has lent itself to the immortality of the high elves. Though the elves of other forests live in the presence of the ancient trees as well, they still exist fully in the material world, and live for a thousand years. Many of the high elves who live now were once the soldiers of Falis, and there are only a couple generations succeeding them. To protect themselves from human incursion, the high elves cursed the forest in a way that would trap any human attempting to traverse it. These individuals would share in the high elven immortality, but exist in a timeless purgatory instead. Only fairies—including elves and those of elven blood—can pass through this curse safely, thus insuring the security of the village. Even after passing through the Forest of No Return, those who wish to enter the village of Talnora must pass through the spirit plane. High elves are the most noble of all elves, retaining most of their original spiritual nature. The high elves have abandoned their material nature and given up on reproduction, for the most part. Most married couples lives separately. It's their belief that elves, like trees, must have their own space in which to live. Only one high elf has been born in the last thousand years, which would be Deedlit. The high elven community is quite close knit; everyone knows each other's names, shares in their extended family, and helps each other. Though they all prefer their space, living in such a small community lends itself to such familiarity as well. 'Physical Appearances' High elves are more uniform in their appearance than common elves, and have less genetic diversity. Their hair is mostly light to golden shades of blonde which ranges in texture only from sleek and straight to slightly wavy. Their eyes blue or green, and their skin porcelain white. High elves also have an unearthly beauty about them, and they carry themselves with a noble stature. 'Magic' ' '''Since most high elves are quite ancient, they are incredibly powerful shamans compared to dark or common elves. They also have a more profound connection to the spirits. High elves have some very stringent rules on what can be summoned, what can't, and how to interact with the spirits. They disdain the dark elven style of summoning, and the fact that dark elves often assert themselves over the spirits, as if they were lesser beings. The high elves regard the spirits as their kin, to even a greater degree than most common elves. They also forbid the summoning of dark spirits, fire spirits, and they are not very fond of earth spirits either. 'Race Relations' *'High Elves to Common Elves''' High and common elves rarely meet, but a common elf is more likely than any other race to be welcomed with open arms into the Forest of No Return. Common and high elves regard each other as cousins. *'High Elves to Dark Elves' As a general rule, light and dark elves don't get along. There are exceptions, however, for specific individuals who have tried hard to gain acceptance, and for certain societies. For the most part, however, high elves hate dark elves and everything they stand for. *'High Elves to Humans' Most elves regard humans as a brash and immature race, with whom they don't care to involve themselves with. They find human politics move to fast for them to keep up with. Humans are also very destructive and dangerous in the view of most elves, which is another reason they seal themselves off from humans. High elves have taken their exclusion from humans to extremes. *'High Elves to Half-Elves' There has never been a half-elf born to a high elven parent, but high elves are familiar with how half-elves are ostracized by their human parents. On one end, they feel sympathy, yet on the other, they also fear the potential destructiveness of their human side. *'High Elves to Dwarves' It's no secret that elves and dwarves aren't the best of friends. This dates back to their creation; dwarves were created from the earth, an element which is related to darkness. While dwarves are far from evil, there is still a lot of disdain between these two vastly different races. However, their conflict leads to little more than childish name calling and prideful boasting. *'High Elves to Grassrunners' Grassrunners are spirits of the air just like elves, and are regarded as distant cousins. Due to the distance between their lands, elves of Lodoss see very little of grassrunners, but they are always excited for the chance to meet one, and regard them much in the same vein that they do common elves. *'High Elves to Centaurs' Centaurs are closely related to elves as well, but only the elves of the Glassy Woods are very familiar with them. Centaurs rarely leave their forests, due to humans, so few elves elsewhere have met centaurs unless they've traveled. High elves regard them about the same as they do common elves and grassrunners. Category:Basic lodoss Category:Races Category:Elves